Aryll's Diary
by StrangeMan12345
Summary: This is the diary kept by Link's younger sister, Aryll. she writes down her entries as the events of The Wind Waker go on. HAd to combine chapters 4, 5, 6, and 7 because they were too short. The rest will be individual chapters because I have more freedom than just a small cell with 2 other people. WIP
1. Day 1

Day 1: Today is Big Brother's birthday! Grandma sent me up to go get him from the tower. I'm going to let him use my telescope today only because it is his birthday.

We just saw a giant bird fly overhead. It was carrying a girl with it. There was a ship firing a catapult at it. Big Brother went over to that old swordsman's house, I believe his name was Orca. I think Big Brother went to go get a sword so he can cut down the trees to try to help that girl. I hope he is ok. I'm going to go at see if he is.

I'm scared. I was grabbed by that giant bird. It brought me here to this fortress halfway across the ocean. There are two other girls here with me. Their Names are Mila and Maggie. Mila appears to be wealthy. Maggie seems like she is a beggar on the streets. They both come from Windfall Island. Somehow the girl named maggie has gotten ahold of a lot of these things called "Skull Necklaces". Mila claims to be the richest person on Windfall Island.

Later this day, a creature came up to the cage. Maggie told me it was called a "Moblin". She says that most are very mean and evil creatures. I don't understand why that is because Maggie seems fond of a "Moblin" named Moe. Moe doesn't seem to like me that much. I can hear Maggie saying that she is in love with Moe.

Mila seems to think she is better than us just because she is rich. Maggie is being grateful for not being dead. It is getting dark. I really hope Big Brother comes to save us.


	2. Day 2

Day 2: It is morning and we still haven't been fed. The only things we've had are little bread crumbs given to us by Moe. We are hungry. I really hope Big Brother gets here soon.

Maggie was asking about what I was writing. So I told her that it was my diary. She then asked who my big brother was. I told her his name is Link that he is coming to save us.

I heard a loud crash earlier It sounded like a barrel crashing against the wall. I also heard some metal thing fall outside. I really hope Big Brother is here.

Big Brother came to save us. At least until that big bird grabbed him. I asked Maggie what that big bird was called and she said it was a giant "Helmaroc." It is getting dark again and we should be going to sleep. Maggie, Mila, and I are still starving.

A Moblin woke us up. It put down a wooden bowl filled with water. It made a grunting noise and then left. I think we are meant to share it.


	3. Day 3

Day 3: I was the last one to wake up. I tried to find out why I was here so I asked Maggie. She didn't know, yet she said that before I can there were two other girls. Once a week two moblins came in and grabbed a girl. That girl who was taken never returned. I hope they are still alive.

The moblins brought a small piece of wood with some weird mushy stuff on it. We have to eat it with our hands. Being here is terrible. I hope Big Brother is ok. I've got only this pen and my journal with me.


	4. Days 4, 5, 6, and 7

Day 4: Nothing much has happened. I'm still trapped here. We are being fed barely anything still. It has started raining at the room is starting to flood. The floor is wet and cold and there are no beds or tables, not even a chair.

Day 5: The rain has stopped and the Moblins came in and emptied the room of water.

They gave us another bowl of water. We drank out of it. This place is boring and i have nothing to write about. The other girls keep to themselves. They mostly sit alone and stay quiet. I'm still scared and sometimes Maggie tries to comfort me.

Day 6: It got dark and it won't get bight. I haven't seen the sun in hours. The rain is coming down hard. There is water up to my ankles.

Day 7: It is still raining. There is no longer a daytime. The rain is up to my knees. When I look out at the sea I can see some sunlight outside of the fortress but it seems the fortress is in eternal night.


End file.
